Coming Home
by KateScribbles
Summary: An additional scene for episode 9x5. Donna returns home after drinks with Katrina.


**Coming Home**

Donna quietly locked the door behind her, she dropped her key into her open bag and turned to face the hallway. She stepped forward and her heels clicked loudly on the wooden floor. The noise echoed in the open space. She paused to slip off her shoes and then moved silently towards the kitchen to set her bag down on the counter. She switched off the lights, that he'd left on for her, as she walked towards the bedroom.

The room was cast in shadow, lit minimally by the muted glow of the city's lights. She crouched down beside the bed and smiled affectionately as she watched him sleep. He was curled on his side, facing the doorway, his face squashed against the pillow and his mouth slightly open. She couldn't resist pressing her lips against his forehead.

It had only been a few hours since they'd seen each other, but she'd missed him.

The pressure of her lips stirred Harvey awake and he blinked at her.

"Hey, stranger" he mumbled and Donna rolled her eyes at him, the action tempered by the smile that remained on her lips.

She'd stayed out later than either had expected and when she'd messaged to confirm, he had not been shy in expressing his disappointment at her absence, informing her that she'd be a stranger to him, by the time he got to see her again.

He reached for her and tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute, hon,'' she whispered, "I just need to get changed".

He grumbled sleepily as he let her go, and she watched as he closed his eyes again. She brushed her lips against his cheek, before she left to get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later she crawled in beside him. He turned over, blindly reached for her and pulled her close as they entwined their bodies.

"Good night?" he asked, when they were settled.

"This is the best part," she confirmed honestly and she felt his smile against her neck.

She revelled for a moment in the peace and comfort that came from being with him.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness.

"I knew you were into me,'' he replied, already half asleep again.

Donna laughed softly, but in the quiet that followed she felt suddenly overwhelmed. She gripped his hand, pulled him even closer and shut her eyes against the tears that had unexpectedly formed. It had taken them so long to get here and she had spent so many nights alone. Katrina's obvious loneliness and painful uncertainty this evening had provoked memories of the not so distant past.

She was so thankful that she had been able to come home to him tonight.

Harvey felt the shift in her mood and he opened his eyes to look at her. He found her awash with emotion and his sleep-addled mind struggled to catch up.

"Hey, what's wrong,'' he whispered as he pressed a hand against her cheek. She kept her eyes closed and shook her head, unable to articulate her thoughts.

He moved so that he was resting on top of her, his hands framed her face, his elbows dipped the mattress either side of her and their bodies pressed together.

She was surrounded by him and she welcomed it.

His worried eyes searched her face as he attempted to understand what had caused her sudden distress.

"Please look at me" he urged softly. She complied with his request and met his gaze with watery eyes.

She loved him and he was right there.

"I just…." she paused and attempted to gather her thoughts "I can't ever go back, Harvey".

He watched her intently.

"You won't have to,'' he confirmed resolutely as he thumbed away one of the tears that had fallen.

"I am yours, Donna," he stated with conviction.

"I know, Harvey".

She really did.

"It just hits me sometimes ... that this is real, that this is actually happening."

"It actually is" he confirmed and he looked slightly overwhelmed himself.

They smiled softly at each other and took some time to re-establish their equilibrium.

He carefully wiped the remaining tears from her face, kissed her lips gently and moved back to her side.

"Now, you see what happens when we spend the night apart," he said.

She laughed loudly and pressed her face against his.

"Better not let that happen too often then" she declared.

"Agreed" he pronounced and he held out his hand for her to shake.

She pressed their palms together and they shook on their future.


End file.
